Your song
by arsazu1985
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Gru has a special gift to his three little kittens, this is my first fanfic ever so please don't be so mean with you reviews; send me a lot please. Based on Elton John's song


_This is my first fanfic ever so please; don't be so mean with your reviews, I'm a rookie; enjoy!_

**Your Song**

If someone in the past would have told to Gru that he'd become a father of three little girls, perhaps that someone wouldn't be so well these days but it is true.

It's been almost a year ago since Felonius Gru became the father of Margo, Edith and Agnes instead of being the greatest villain of all time by stealing the moon; but he knows in his heart that he doesn't and will never regret it because though now he's the head of a family and his life changed in many ways, he wouldn't change anything in the universe now that his "three little kittens" love him and trust him enough to call him "Dad"

Almost all his life, Gru considered holidays as a waste of time in his road to be a better villain but now with the girls he has celebrated Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas day, New year's eve and now he was trying to find a perfect gift for Valentine's Day.

Gru used to hate this specific day because with the exception of his adoptive daughters, none other woman showed a love interest in him, after all if not even his own mother ever told him supportive words or at least say "I love you son", why would be another woman interested on him? He is bald; he has a long and pointy nose and when he was a kid his "schoolmates" mocked him for his strong Russian accent.

So Gru had good reasons to dislike Valentine's Day but now all was different and he felt the duty to prove his girls that he loves them, but how?; he wanted to give them something unique, something that no one but him could prove that he would do anything to make them feel really happy and loved.

He was concentrated in this while he was waiting for his girls outside of their school when suddenly he noticed that everybody tried to avoid or even look at him; he wasn't surprised for this, after all; he still loved to be alone sometimes and his reputation helped to not being interrupted; but there were times where he could hear whispers from the other parents and children; some phrases like:

_Oh my God! Is he really his father? _Or, _Poor little girls, I'd rather being an orphan that having someone like him as a father_

Gru had really to make strong efforts to not harm all those people; after all, he had to be a good example for his daughters but it was so hard not to be angry with them with those mean words.

**Gru**: _Say whatever you want! You don't know me at all, my girls love me and that's all what it matters to me! _He thought with anger.

Then again he tried to think in a perfect gift to his daughters when five minutes later he was interrupted by them

**Margo, Edith, Agnes**: Hi dad!

**Gru**: Oh, hello kittens! Sorry, I was thinking in something important!

Gru bent down to give them a hug but then they hugged him back and kiss him on the cheeks.

Gru's heart melted with those actions, he felt he was now the happiest man in the world just with their presence every day, so he couldn't resist saying these words:

**Gru**: I love you, girls

**Girls**: We love you too, dad

After a minute of hugging, Gru stood up and opened the door of the tank but then Margo talked:

**Margo**: Dad?

**Gru**: Yes Margo?

**Margo**: We wanted to give you this

Gru saw that she had three paper sheets; they were invitations for a party to the parents in their school for Valentine's Day, it will take place tomorrow night at 8 o'clock.

**Agnes**: Will you be there daddy?

**Gru**: Of course kitten, but only because of you, you know I don't like being in a place with many people.

**Agnes**: Pinky promise daddy?

Gru knew that promises were so important for her so he held his finger with hers and said

**Gru**: My pinky promises Agnes, I'll be there.

After spending another wonderful day with his girls, and after reading them again his book "One big unicorn", Gru simply wanted go to bed and sleep but he couldn´t because he still doesn't have any idea of his gift; maybe a good shower could help him to think better.

When he went to his bedroom after the shower he saw again the invitations but this time he saw the back of the paper and he read that some of the students prepared little shows like a dance or singing for the parents and their daughters prepared one special dance performing for him; now he could see why Agnes wanted him so badly to be there.

**Gru: **_Great! My girls have already a surprise for me and I have nothing; _he thought.

Gru read that the girls will dance a little piece of The Lake of the swans" accompanied with piano music; when he read that last line a bell rang inside his head.

**Gru**: Piano music? Of course; it's perfect! I have to write a song to them, a really special one.

There were a few things that Margo, Edith and Agnes still don't know about his father and one of them is that he is a prodigious music piano player; Gru learnt playing it in his childhood, before his father's death; and in college he used to play it in his loneliness, especially when he felt so sad; but his wishes of becoming a villain were higher and he quitted playing, in fact; he hasn't played one for more than 20 years, and the funny thing is that he owns a piano, forgotten in the attic.

Now that he knew what to do, he looked for a notebook and some pencils and then he went straight to the attic where it was a lot of moss and dust because he put there most of the things after he decided to be a villain; when he finally found his old piano, he was worried that it couldn't work out properly but after a really good cleaning and testing how it sounded he knew it was still good enough to play it and decided to stay up there till he finishes the song.

It wasn't so easy, after all; how could he put in simple words all of his loving for his daughters? After spending almost all night in the attic, he felt satisfied with the result; the song looked quite simple but he knew he put all his heart in it.

He only slept for two hours but he was happy because he now had the perfect gift for them, he hid the papers with the song under his pillow so the girls couldn't find it; after he left them in their school he went to all the supermarkets in the city and bought all the bananas he could, after all the minions deserved a happy Valentine´s Day too, Gru thought also about the gifts for Dr. Nefario and his mother; for his old mate maybe he could give them a new gun designed for him or maybe a device for his earing problem; and his mother's gift, well… maybe a long stay visit to his house with the girls a bunch of flowers could make it; yes, he will do that.

Finally, when the event took place and Gru and the girls were there, he felt happy for the presents that his kittens gave them; Agnes made a drawing collage of him and her with her most appreciated moments; Edith made another collage but with photographs of his last vacations and holidays and Margo gave him a new family tree with pictures and photos of all of Gru's ancestors but now there was a branch that connected Gru's picture with photos of his daughters.

But this moment was a bit ruined when Gru heard new whispers from the people:

_Gosh, he dared to come here; I hope he doesn't want to kill anyone; Billy, stay away of that man, he might bite you._

Margo heard those whispers too and saw how his father tried to control his temper, she took his hand and said:

**Margo**: Don't listen to them dad, you know we really love you.

Gru saw her and smiled; he then grabbed her hand too and said:

**Gru**: I know kitten, but I'm gonna prove them once and for all how much I really love you so they can leave us alone.

Margo felt a bit worried about what his father might do, he was still a super villain; so she had some reasons to feel like so.

**Margo**: (bit worried tone): Exactly, what are you thinking, dad?

Gru read her mind and laughed a bit, and then he rubbed her hand and said:

**Gru**: It's not what you think Margo, it's a little surprise for you that I want to give you in front of all these people.

Margo smiled widely because she knew he said the truth and now she felt a bit excited of what it might be that surprise; then he saw Gru's watch and saw that she and her sisters must hurry to be ready for their special act.

**Margo**: Gosh!; Edith, Agnes; Gotta go! We have to be ready in fifteen minutes for our show

After saying goodbye for a moment to Gru, the girls went to change clothes for the ballet outfits.

Gru stayed a little longer to keep watching his presents and then he took out the song from his shirt's pocket and thought:

**Gru**: _Don't worry Kittens; daddy has something special for you too._

After fifteen minutes, Gru was watching his daughters' dance with too much expectation and saw too that an old lady was playing the piano; when the act finished everybody was clapping but no one louder than Gru; when he saw that the principal grabbed a microphone to close the event he went up to the stage and said

**Gru**: Excuse me, may I borrow that?

The man who knew also about Gru's reputation felt a bit scared of him

**Gru**: Don't worry, it won't be long

The principal gave it to him with fear and went out of his sight; the people began to murmur many things that Gru couldn't recognize but that didn't matter now.

**Gru**: Testing… testing… ahem… is this thing on?

Agnes giggled of his father's joke and said:

**Agnes**: Yes daddy, we can hear you

Some people murmur louder when they heard Agnes calling him "Daddy", they were surprised that a little pretty girl could ever call that man his father.

**Gru**: Good evening everybody, my name is Felonious Gru, and yes; believe or not, I'm the father of these three beautiful angels and I'm very proud of them.

The murmurs were still there but Gru kept talking.

I know that some of you have thought that I'm a real life monster in the inside, I know many of you feel fear around me and I don't blame you; you're right to feel in that way, but tonight I want to use this moment to give my little kittens my present to them and I want you to see how much I really love them

He then went to the piano and sat on the chair.

**Gru**: Kittens, this is my gift to you, I hope you like it

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

When he finished the song, he heard nothing at the beginning; he saw that some people were open-mouthed for this beautiful song and the fact that he did it for his girls; after a moment of pure silence the clapping and cheers surrounded the whole place and then he saw his daughters running at him with tears in their eyes.

**Margo**: (almost crying): It's beautiful daddy!

**Edith**: (almost crying): Thank you so much dad!

**Agnes**: (crying) I love you daddy!

**Gru**: I wouldn't have written it for anyone but you my kittens; you were my inspiration.

The night was perfect for the Gru family and after that day, no one in the school felt fear for him anymore.

_Well, what do you think? Please, don't be so mean; send reviews._


End file.
